Un nuevo comienzo
by CorimarCautela
Summary: Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen están comprometidos por complacer a sus padres pero en el camino vivirán diferentes experiencias que les harán darce cuenta de que siempre se pertenecieron y amaron!


Mis tacones resonaban con fuerza a través del pasillo, todos los que pasaban me miraban, algo conpletamente normal, ya estaba acostumbrada, pero hoy no me importaba eso, mi objeto era matar a alguien hoy.

Llegue a al escritorio de la secretaria y segui mi rumbo sin siquiera mirarla, Jessica Stanley en especialo me caia de la patada.

_Señorita Swan no puede…- segui mi camino y abrí la imponente puerta de roble y cerrándola de un portazo que se escucharía hasta en china.

_Se puede saber que diablos te pasaba por la cabeza anoche Edward Cullen?- le grite con furia a mi novio si bueno aquí es donde todo comienza.

Bien veamos, Soy Isabella Swan, la hija menor de 3 hijos, los mayores varones por lo tanto la princesa de la casa de Renee y Charlie, mis padres son inversionista y se dedican a comprar y vender edificios, locales y todo los que se le coloque por delante, son dueños de la constructora Swan Brothers quien la maneja mi hermano mayor Emmett y dueños del bufete de abogados con el mismo nombre, digamos que ese es el lema de la familia, y por ultimo estoy yo no necesito trabajar porque lo tengo todo, tengo 25 años y soy la dueña de la editorial obviamente Swan Brothers, todos mantenemos ocupaciones pero siempre hay tiempo para la familia, si es que se le puede llamar asi ya que cada quien esta en su mundo.

Hace menos de un año mis padres se asociaron con Cullen´S Company, de ahí la aparición de Esme y Carlile Cullen, son lo mismo que mis padres pero con diferentes nombres, no se equivoquen amo a mis padres pero ellos no conocen nada de privacidad o respeto, para ellos nada es imposible y todo tiene que ser en exceso. A raíz de su llegada también la de sus hijos que son 2 chicas Alice y Ross y Edward, pues a nuestros padres se les ocurrió la brillante idea de que para hacernos notar mas, teníamos que inventar un romance, solo que esto se salió de control y hablaron hasta de matrimonio, sin pensarlo me nege a todo, esto volvió loco a los medios, todos querían saber de nosotros, todo tenia que ver con los 2. Yo siempre he sido una chica caprichosa así que me negué rotundamente hasta que bueno, conoci a Edward en persona y dios, era precioso, media como 1, 80, ojos verde, cabello cobrizo, y blanco igual o mas que yo, pero en cuanto hablo todo se fue al retrete, era demasiado ególatra y egocéntrico, se creía mejor que todos y que nadie lo supera, sabia por sus padres que era una persona inteligente y de avidez y no lo pongo en duda, después de todo es te tiempo lo ha demostrado. Al final con solo una carita de parte de mi mama había caido en la estupida idea. de ahi ya han pasado 1 año y medio.

_ que pasa ahora Swan?- me dijo mientras se volteaba y dejaba de ver el puente de New York, para prestarme atención. hablaba con tanta tranquilidad que queria ahorcarlo ahorcarlo, creanme el desprecio que nos teniamos era mutuo.

_Que significa esto Cullen?- le mostre el periodico que tenia en mis manos, en donde aparecia el ayer en la noche saliendo de un bar con una chica abrazada.

_No crei que fueras celosa Bella- dijo el frunciendo el ceño pero con una estupida sonrisa en su bello rostro. ahora si sentia mi sangre hervir.

_Sabes que tu me importas lo mas minimo no eres tu lo importante aqui sino que todos en el maldito mundo en este momento estan viendo esto y dime lo que piensa Edward " la cuernuda de Bella Swan" sabes lo que eso siginifica?- estaba al borde y el se dio cuenta, asi que se para de su silla y hizo que me sentara en la del frente.

_ Pensé que había sido discreto, acaso crees que lo haría apropósito?- alce las cejas, por supuesto que lo haría- No me respondas.

_No me interesan justificacione, necesito que lo soluciones antes de que anochezca Edward porque sino seras hombre muerto, inventa cualquier cosa, que es tu prima lejana, que es tu hermana, tu hija, tu abuela si quieres pero soluciona sino me vas a conocer de verdad.- me pare pero el me todo del brazo ejerciendo fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarme.

_No me amenaces Isabella, nunca lo hagas- el no me intimidaba, le mire a los ojos y juro que si las miradas mataran ambos estariamos muertos.

_No lo hago solo te advierto, nunca en mi vida he quedado como la patetica novia cuernuda y mucho menos lo voy a hacer ahora, asi que cuando te busques tu zorra de turno intenta ser discreto cariño. Te amo cielo. - Sali por la puerta como la dama que soy y de nuevo hice mi recorrido hasta la limosina que me esperaba ahi estaba Sam mi chofer con la puerta abierta para mi.

_ Gracias Sam- el me sonrió en respuesta- llevame a el centro comercial- tenia una cita con mis cuñadas y amigas ahi.

Si Ross y Alice se hicieron novias de mis hermanos y poco después Em le propuso matrimonio a Ross, muy pronto para mi gusto pero ellos SI se amaban en realidad no como yo y Edward que todo era ficticio para la publicidad y la alegría de nuestros padres


End file.
